


i won't let you fall

by forbiddenquill



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dahyun is an angel sent to protect Mina and now she has to leave, F/F, angel au, just a quick little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenquill/pseuds/forbiddenquill
Summary: Myoui Mina is meant for great things so Kim Dahyun, an angel, has been sent to earth to protect her.(or, alternatively, angels aren't supposed to fall in love with mortals.)
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 12
Kudos: 222





	i won't let you fall

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr prompt that I stumbled across: 
> 
> "Person A is meant for great things, so an angel (Person B) has been sent to earth to protect them. They’ve been best friends for years and A still hasn’t caught on, but it sure is weird how B seems to appear out of nowhere sometimes."
> 
> I really liked it but then I realized that it would really be such a burden on me if I made an entire fic out of this so I just decided to write the scene that I would've liked to write for this nonexistent story lmao. 
> 
> So, for context: 
> 
> Dahyun is angel sent to protect Mina who is destined to be the first female Prime Minister of Japan. On the night Mina is elected, Dahyun knows that her job is done and she has to leave for heaven. So, she has to say her goodbyes.

On the night Myoui Mina is elected as the Prime Minister of Japan, Dahyun comes to the realization that her time on earth is up. She has known this for a while now—her entire life, actually—but it doesn’t quell the sorrow in her heart. When Father told her of her duty to protect Myoui Mina, she knew that she had to accomplish it against it all odds. The fate of the world relied on it. She should be happy that she upheld her duty… and in doing so saved the world from a catastrophic domino effect.

But she isn’t.

Because upholding her duty meant leaving Mina once it was completed.

(After all, angels aren’t supposed to fall in love with mortals.)

“Dahyun-ah?”

Dahyun takes a deep breath and responds with, “In the kitchen.”

Mina appears then, wearing her the same thing she wore when she appeared on national TV to address the country she was serving. As usual, she looks gorgeous—short hair framing her gentle features and her gummy smile widening at the sight of Dahyun waiting dutifully for her in the kitchen. Dahyun’s heart—the same mortal heart she was given when Father sent her to earth—skips a beat.

“I was beginning to think you forgot all about me,” Dahyun jokes with a lazy laugh.

“Never,” Mina replies with a small huff before she crosses the space between them and engulfs Dahyun in a tight embrace, “I missed you, by the way.”

Dahyun lets out a soft sigh and returns the hug, burying her face into the crook of Mina’s neck and breathing her in. Knowing that this is one of the last times she’ll get to hold this mortal in her arms, she bids her time. In her embrace, Mina is soft and warm and so painstakingly _human_ that it makes Dahyun hate the very rules of the universe. Because by Father’s decree, humans are meant to be protected by angels, not to be loved by them.

(After all, love is the death of duty.)

“Congratulations,” Dahyun tells Mina, “I knew that you’d be chosen.”

Mina laughs and pulls away. “All I need to do now is get appointed by the Emperor himself,” she says.

“That’s a big deal.”

“It is.” Mina sighs and takes Dahyun’s hands in hers. “I’m just glad it all worked out in the end.”

Dahyun smiles. “Come on now, Mina-unnie,” she says, “You’ve worked for this for your entire life. You said you wanted to do good, right? And now, here you are! The first female Prime Minister of Japan. Your name will forever be set in stone.”

Mina nods and wipes away the tears that have filled her eyes. “Yeah,” she murmurs, her stare so full of fondness that it makes Dahyun’s heart clench painfully in itself, “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Dahyun remembers Father’s words to her, right before she was sent away from heaven and into earth: _Myoui Mina is meant for great things. Protect her at all costs_. These words have always stuck with her, running on loop in the back of her mind. She protected Mina from everybody who was hellbent on ruining her career. She even saved the mortal from an assassination attempt by an opposing party. She did her duty. She should be happy. Father is happy, after all.

But she isn’t happy.

Mina, noticing the sudden tears that are suddenly streaming Dahyun’s cheeks, frowns and cups the angel’s face. “Dahyun-ah,” she calls, “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“I’m sorry,” Dahyun says, wiping away her tears and turning to the side, “I’m just… I’m very proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Mina whispers, her smile somewhat shaky. She’s still holding Dahyun’s face in her palms. Her touch _burns_.

Now that Mina has accomplished everything that she was meant for, Dahyun knows that she must leave. It is what Father intends.

(After all, there are other mortals to protect.)

“I need to tell you something, Mina-unnie,” Dahyun says, stepping out of Mina’s proximity and leaning on the counter behind her, “and it’s going to sound crazy but I need you to believe me.”

Mina frowns but nods nonetheless. “Okay,” she says.

“Please don’t think I’m crazy.”

“Dahyun-ah,” Mina says exasperatedly, “You’re my best friend. I can never think that.”

“You did when I made a bet that I could jump from one roof to the other,” Dahyun points out.

“Because you could’ve died!”

“That’s the thing, though,” Dahyun murmurs, knowing that the time is near, “I wouldn’t have.”

“According to the laws of physic, falling from a roof has like a 66% chance of death,” Mina says matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes at Dahyun, “so you definitely would’ve.”

“I wouldn’t have,” Dahyun insists, “because I can’t die, Mina.”

Mina stares at her. “Sure,” she says.

“I mean it,” Dahyun goes on.

When Mina continues to stare dubiously at her, Dahyun sighs and reaches out to place her two of her fingers on the human’s forehead. Then she collects her memories—the ones showing her protecting Mina from mortal danger—and transfers them into Mina’s mind. This angel trick is handy in implanting false memories into people’s minds or even erasing important memories but Dahyun doesn’t want that. She wants Mina to know the truth, even if it’s only for a split second.

“I’m an angel,” Dahyun whispers, dropping her hand, “That’s why I can’t die.”

Mina’s eyes are hazy, taking in the sudden rush of memories that aren’t even her own and letting them sink in for a few seconds. Then the confusion disappears, replaced by understanding and wonder. She raises her head and locks gazes with Dahyun. Knowing the mortal, Dahyun knows that there are so many questions she wants to ask but she just doesn’t know where to start.

“You…” She can’t seem to find the words. “You’re an angel?”

“Yes,” Dahyun answers, “I am. My duty is to protect you.”

Mina rubs her face with both of her hands, looking stunned. “You were sent here to protect me?”

“Yes.”

“So you have powers?”

“Yes.” Dahyun demonstrates by floating a few feet off the ground. Mina stumbles back, growing more alarmed by the second. The angel is quick to rush forward and say, “It’s okay, it’s a lot to take in but you needed to know.”

Mina runs her fingers through her hair, trying to process the events that have happened tonight. What was supposed to be the happiest night of her career has completely flipped over. Now, she’s discovering that her best friend is an angel sent to protect her under Father’s command. Dahyun can understand if she’s feeling angry or even betrayed. She’s prepared for that to happen.

But then Mina turns to her, eyes wide and bottom lip shaking. “Why did you tell me?” she questions in a quiet voice, “Why did I have to know? Isn’t God… going to smite me or something?”

“No, no,” Dahyun quickly says, shaking her head, “He’s done with all the smiting stuff a long time ago.”

Mina’s frown deepens. There is still worry and confusion in her eyes. “Okay, then,” she mutters, “That’s good to know, I guess.”

Dahyun offers her a gentle smile. “You can say that.”

But Mina—always the thinker, always the one worrying about everything, always the one analyzing the consequences of every action—drops her hands and asks, “Dahyun, why did you tell me that you’re an angel?”

Dahyun’s heart plummets to the very pits of her stomach. “Because I have to leave,” she answers truthfully. She has always tried her best not to lie to Mina.

A beat passes.

“Why do you have to leave?” the human demands, choking up at the last word.

Dahyun closes her eyes and says, “Because my job here is done.”

“No,” Mina says fiercely, stepping forward and taking hold of Dahyun’s hands, “It’s not. Your job isn’t done. I’m still here. You need to protect me, right? Then do it. Stay. You just can’t… _leave_ , Dahyun-ah.”

The angel shakes her head. “It’s Father’s orders.”

“I think God can understand, right?” Mina says in a pleading voice, standing so close that Dahyun can barely breathe without breathing the other girl in, “He’s all about love and understanding and peace on earth… so he just can’t let you leave.”

“It’s not like that, Mina-unnie,” Dahyun whispers.

“Then what is it like?” Mina demands and for the first time since this whole conversation began, her entire face crumbles in agony, “Why do you have to leave? Why can’t you just… continue doing your job or something?”

For a split second, Dahyun wants to laugh. After telling Mina about her true nature, the one thing that Mina can think about is why Dahyun must leave in the first place. Most people would freak out about being in the presence of God’s warriors. But not Mina. Instead, Mina thinks of Dahyun first and foremost. The same way she always has over the years.

She is truly meant for great things.

(After all, it is what Father intended.)

“Like I said,” Dahyun says, letting go of Mina’s hands in favor of cupping the human’s cheeks, “My duty here is done. There is no reason for me to stay here.”

“What about me?” Mina asks, her voice so low, so quiet, so full of pain, “Am I not a good enough reason? Am I not a good person? Is that why you’re leaving?”

Faced with this question, Dahyun wants to sob. Because Mina—out of all the humans she has met and protected—is the Biblical definition of a good person. It was Dahyun’s job to save her, yes, but for some reason, it felt like Mina was the angel instead. In everything the human did, there was always good in it. She took in stray dogs, gave to charity, was respectful to her parents and geared her entire life into pursuing a career that would do allow her to do better. This is why she chose to be the Prime Minister of Japan. With great power comes great responsibility and Dahyun knows that out of every single person in this world, Mina is the most capable one in making the right decisions.

“Mina,” Dahyun begins with a soft sigh, wiping away the tears that have pooled in the human’s eyes, “you’ve always been meant for great things. That’s why I needed to protect you.”

Mina doesn’t look relieved, doesn’t even question why she needed to be protected. Because all she can think about is Dahyun. “But you’re still leaving,” she says, voice full of spite.

“I have to,” Dahyun insists, “because there are other humans to protect and because you don’t need me anymore.”

“You don’t get to say that I don’t need you,” Mina says in a biting tone, “because I _always_ need you. You’re my best friend. You’ve always been there for me, okay? I can’t do this without you by my side. Dahyun, please don’t do this. I don’t care if you’re an angel. It means nothing to me. And if God takes you away…I wouldn’t—I don’t know—I just _can’t_ —”

Mina is crying now, eyes wet with tears and cheeks flushed red. She tries to remain strong by wiping away the evidence of how badly the thought of Dahyun leaving hurts her but it’s etched in every ragged breath that leaves her lips and the way her shoulders shake with barely controlled sobs. She collapses on Dahyun’s right shoulder, crying in her arms, and Dahyun can’t do anything except hold her.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Dahyun-ah,” Mina whimpers, “Please don’t leave me.”

The angel doesn’t respond to those words.

“You’re going to do great things, Mina,” Dahyun tells her instead, rubbing soothing circles onto the human’s back, “You’re going to bring good into this world and everybody will be so proud of you.”

“I don’t care,” Mina mumbles, now clutching Dahyun’s shirt, “It doesn’t matter… if you’re not here.”

“Mina…” Dahyun takes another deep breath, telling herself to be strong. “it won’t even matter anymore.”

At these words, Mina stills in her arms. Dahyun prepares herself, already knowing what’s coming when she feels the human shift and then lean back, stepping away from her. When their gazes meet, it is almost as if it’s Dahyun whose heart has been broken. Because she sees the pain and anguish that she has caused reflected in Mina’s eyes—the same eyes that have always held all the love and adoration in the world for her.

“What are you saying?” Mina asks, voice uncharacteristically cold, “What do you mean it won’t matter?”

“It is what it is.” Dahyun raises a hand and Mina steps back, wary at what the gesture means. “I’ve finished my duty. There is nothing left for me here.”

Mina wraps her arms around herself, clearly trying to shield herself from Dahyun. “What about me?” she asks worryingly, “I’m still here.”

“I know.” Dahyun takes another step forward and Mina responds by stepping back. “You’ll be here, you’ll do good things and you’ll be happy.” When Mina starts shaking her head at her words, Dahyun feels something in her chest crack. The mortal heart that Father had given her proves more fragile than she initially realized. Because if angels could feel the same amount of emotions humans did, then Dahyun would realize that her heart has just been badly broken.

And it’s because of Mina.

(After all, Mina is a human she was sworn to protect—the human she fell in love with throughout these years.)

“What are you going to do to me?” Mina asks when Dahyun continues to walk towards her calmly but cautiously—the same way a human would when faced with a frightened animal.

In her mind, Dahyun answers the question. She is going to erase Mina’s memories of her. Then Father will take care of the rest. Once an angel’s job is finished on earth, all traces of them having ever lived there will vanish. All it takes is a single press of Dahyun’s fingers on Mina’s temple and it will all be over.

But Mina doesn’t need to know that.

So, for the first time since they’ve met, Dahyun lies: “Nothing,” she promises Mina, “I’m not going to do anything to you.”

And because Mina has never known Dahyun to lie, she stops in her tracks. “Dahyun…”

“I promise…” Dahyun swallows the lump in her throat. “I won’t harm you.” She drops her hands as a sign of surrender.

“Are you still going to leave?” Mina asks, not moving from her spot when Dahyun nears, “Because I won’t let you, you know. I’m going to fight for you. I can tell God that your job isn’t finished, that I’m _always_ going to need you.”

Dahyun listens halfheartedly because she knows that Mina’s plan is futile. Father won’t change anything. There are far more important things at stake than her relationship with Mina. The world is always in need of protecting, not just her. Surely, Mina must know this. After all, she’s always been altruistic, completely attuned to what the greater good needs. She must be too clouded by her own grief and desperation to realize that she needs to let her angel go.

Even though it will hurt them both.

“You’re a good person, Mina,” Dahyun says, raising her right hand, “Someday, you will understand why I had to do this.”

Before Mina can react, Dahyun presses two of her fingers on the human’s forehead and erases her memories. The effect is instantaneous. Mina’s mind is unable to process such a drastic change in her reality so she slumps over and collapses in Dahyun’s arms. The angel easily catches her, adjusting Mina’s form to carry her bridal style. Then, with a strength that Dahyun has kept hidden from all mortals around her, she takes Mina back to her bedroom, where she will wake up the next day not recalling the events of last night… and her own best friend.

The thought hurts but Dahyun perseveres.

(After all, it is her duty.)

When Mina is snuggled up under the covers of her bed, Dahyun lingers by her side. She can already hear Father calling for her, urging her to go home already. Her wings, always kept invisible and hidden from mortal eyes, have now spread over her and Mina, as if it’s enough to protect them from Father’s watchful gaze. Father whispers in her ear: _there is nothing left for you here, Dahyun_. He tells her that there are more humans she needs to protect, another duty she needs to abide by, a mortal life she needs to live out. But Dahyun doesn’t leave. Not yet. Because she wants to have this one last moment with Mina—even if it’s only for a few seconds.

_Please, Father_ , she asks, dropping to her knees next to Mina’s bed and reaching out for her hands.

Father is quiet. Then he agrees.

Dahyun is grateful so she makes sure to use her time wisely. She holds Mina’s hands in her own, just basking in her warmth, before she leans forward and presses her lips against the knuckles. Then she leans up and kisses Mina’s forehead. She can feel her tears—hot and burning—rolling down her cheeks and dropping on the human’s skin.

“I love you,” Dahyun whispers, meaning every word and feeling her chest hum with a warmth that will never die out when it comes to Mina, “and I’m sorry that it had to end this way.”

Mina stirs but doesn’t wake. Dahyun stares, memorizing every feature of her face—right from the moles scattered across her skin and down to her soft-looking lips. She wants this image immortalized in the back of her mind, which is the only thing she will have left of Mina.

(After all, Mina is mortal and mortals die.)

Dahyun whispers one last thing into Mina’s ear—“ _pray for me_ ”—and then vanishes into thin air. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's full of plot holes, of course, which is why I DIDN'T turn this into an entire 15k word fic SKSKSKS so just bear with me. Like by Angel Law or something, once an angel's job is finished, they have to go back home sksks. I don't make the rules here! I just wanted to write something angsty lmao
> 
> Anyway, follow me on Twitter at @miabasher4lyf


End file.
